It Wasn't Supposed To Happen Like This
by aaronburr
Summary: and now she was pregnant at 27 and was living in the middle of absolutely nowhere.
1. News

She sat on an old, beaten-up barstool with her head on the bar in front of her. To say she felt sick was an understatement, she felt like absolute shit. Her head was pounding, her stomach ached, and she was having difficult time breathing.

"Lucy, are you feeling alright?" The platinum-haired bartender asked sweetly.

"Yeah Mira, I think I'm just going to go home. If I am sick I don't want to give it to anybody else" She mumbled into the tall wooden table.

"Lucy, maybe you should see a doctor, or maybe you're pregnant, you never know" Mira said in a very motherly way. Lucy's face went from sick; to even sicker she certainly did _not _want to be pregnant. Sure, she wanted to be a mother one day, but after she was married and had an actual home. Besides, she had only done _that_ once and there was no chance she could get pregnant that easily.

"I'm not pregnant Mira; I just need some rest" The blonde said, standing up dizzily. She had taken about three steps when she stumbled into a wooden table. A couple miscellaneous guild members noticed, but she insisted that she was absolutely fine and kept on walking. Though her vision started blurring and the next thing she knew she had woken up on the floor.

At first everything was a blur, then there were outlines of people, and finally, actual bodies and faces.

"Luce?! Are you awake?" The salmon haired male exclaimed. He was freaking out by the looks of it.

"Huh, what am I doing on the ground," She mumbled to herself trying to get up, though Natsu was restraining her "Natsu, let me get up and go home. I'm absolutely fine, I just need some rest"

"No. Stay down on the ground. We have to take you to the doctors" He replied, "An ambulance should get here soon" He shivered while saying the word, he hated transportation, but he was willing to ride in the demonic device for her.

He lifted her up and brought her outside where a medical carriage awaited. It was like a fairy tale, except instead of going to a ball, she was going to the hospital.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She asked while he was stepping into the vehicle.

"I'm coming with you, I'd be a bad boyfriend if I didn't" He shot his signature grin in the midst of saying that. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside when he spoke the word "boyfriend". They'd been dating for about two years now and things had gotten a bit more _serious_ between them. To think of it, they hadn't actually told anybody in the guild anything about it. Well, if she was pregnant then they all would _definitely _know about them dating.

**Let's say this is a line break**

"Ms. Heartfillia, we have some news," A man in blue pajama like clothing and a long white coat announced. Lucy just hummed in agreement, wanting to leave the hospital. Natsu was in the waiting room, along with Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and her spirits who were strong enough to get to Earthland by using their own magic. Most of them could too, except Plue and her other silver keys. They worried about Lucy, she thought of them, as friends rather than tools and they want her dying anytime soon.

"You're pregnant" Her heart dropped and her stomach tied into knots. She was 27, unmarried, and going to be a mother. For all she knew, Natsu would leave her because he didn't want to be a father yet. "I just need you to sign these discharge papers and you're good to go" She took the pen and scribbled her signature down.

After the man left, she pulled on her clothes, laced up her boots and sat back down on the bed. She took a deep breath in, and cried. She cried to her hearts' content and cried a lot more after. Calling her a hormonal wreck wasn't an understatement, it was the truth, and it was spot on. The only thing on her mind was if Natsu would leave her or not, it hurt so badly to think about that. She didn't have the best childhood, losing her mother at a young age and having a borderline abusive father, all she had ever wanted was to be happy.

She stood up and wiped excess tears off her face, so that they wouldn't worry. Lucy opened up the sliding door and pushed the curtain away. The tapping of her boots against the tiled floor echoed through the long hallway. She was never one to like hospitals, mostly because her mother died in one, but also because it was a place of sadness. A hospital was the place where most people died. She shook that horrible thought out of her head and immediately sped up as the sound of crying children rung in her ears.

"Luce! What happened? Are you okay?" Natsu asked worriedly, and he was actually genuinely worried. She wanted to tell him, but she also didn't want to ruin his life by telling him.

"Nothing serious, just a fainting spell, that's all" She lied. He was worried enough as is and didn't need to be any more worried. She quietly huffed and started to walk out of the all too crowded hospital Centre, but before she could do so she felt a strong force on her wrist

"You're lying to me Luce"

"No I'm no-"

"I know you're lying, please just tell me" He begged. Tears were welled in her eyes the only sentence running through her mind was _"Don't tell him, you'll ruin his life" _and she couldn't stand it.

"I- I'll tell you when we get to my apartment" She stammered unevenly, then sadly stomping off into the darkness of downtown Magnolia.

"Natsu, is there something you aren't telling us, or the guild; is something going on between you and Lucy?" Erza asked. He shrugged and said aloud "We've been dating for two years" And bolted off after the mopey blonde.

"He liiiiiiiiikes her" The blue exceed cooed at the nothing less but surprised mid-twenty year olds.

_**Insert yet another line break here because I'm stupid and don't know how to do an actual line break**_

**So, this is Effie here, and I have started a pretty cliché, semi-AU, and NaLu fan fiction. And I'm going to be posting about three more AU/Normal universe/Semi-AU stories tonight, or very soon**

**Ciao (Until the next chapter)**

**~Effie~ **


	2. Good Grief

She lay on her bed sobbing. Tonight, she was going to lose everything. Her boyfriend was going to leave her. Her father was going to disown her, not like he hadn't already. She wouldn't be able to pay rent without risking the baby's' life and her own. She was absolutely _fucked._

Leaving was a bad option, if she left she would have to find another home, another guild, another group of friends, it would just be too difficult. She could try joining a different guild, like Lamia Scale or maybe Blue Pegasus, but she'd end up being questioned by people in both guilds.

Lucy just decided that taking a bath and going to sleep was the easiest thing to deal with at the moment. She trudged into the bathroom and started to strip, she turned the knob in the bathtub around so that it would be reasonable warmth. The hot water caressed her body as she sunk in deeper, and deeper, and—there was a knock on her bathroom door. Her heart dropped and she immediately jumped up and threw on a towel.

"W-who's there" She stammered, the lump in her throat growing bigger and tears filling her tear ducts.

"Luce, what's wrong; why'd you run off" Natsu asked, sounding hurt.

"N-nothing, it's n-nothing you should worry about"

"You ran away from me, that isn't "nothing""

"W-why do y-you care"

"I care because I love you, Luce" He hummed into her ear, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his head into her neck, planting little kisses down her collarbone. "You can tell me _anything _and I'll still love you, you're my everything Luce, please, don't keep secrets from me"

Tears were now rolling down her face, little sniffles let out time to time. All she wanted to do was tell him, but she didn't want to ruin his life, to hold him back from achieving his dreams.

"N-Natsu"

"Mhmm" He hummed into her neck causing vibration and warmth to flow throughout her body.

"I-I'm pregnant" Her body stiffened, now the only thing going through her mind was _"Is he going to leave me?" "Will he not love me anymore?" _

"Luce, that's great! Why are you crying? C'mon we've got to tell everyone!" He flashed his signature grin. She was _not _expecting this answer at all. She had prepped herself for the worst scenario possible, he killed her, though she 100% knew he wouldn't do that; she was just paranoid about the situation that she was in.

"R-really, you aren't going to l-leave me"

"Why would I do that, I love you, and that's all that matters"

"Well, what happens now?" She asked shyly,

"We can either tell the guild and they can all know now, or we can runaway for a few years, start a family and get married, and come back later on once you're ready"

"I like the second one" She smiled as she cuddled up to the salmon-haired dragon slayer.

"Hey Luce"

"Mhm"

"You know you're still only wearing a towel right?"

"Kyaaa!"

* * *

"Oi! Luce, you packed yet!" The salmon-haired dragon hollered across her house.

"Yeah! And Natsu, quiet down, nobody can know about this; only master, we both have to approach him today" Lucy whispered to him, she hoisted her lavender duffle bag from the ground and over her shoulder. It held all the things they would both need clothes, worldly possessions, soap, and jewel that could pay for about a year's worth of Lucy's rent.

The two set off to the guild, leaving the lavender bag realizing they could just pick it up after they spoke to Makarov. There was also another reason for going to the guild, Happy hadn't gotten picked up from the place and was probably a mixture of confused, angry, and upset with Natsu.

Lucy's leather boots made a clicking noise against the cobble ledge as she received a comment from the boater telling her to be careful.

"Luce, get down from there, after yesterday's fainting spell I don't want you falling into the river unconscious" Natsu said wholeheartedly, he was sincerely worried about her.

When they were on missions besides fighting the only thing on his mind was _she._ He always worried about Lucy; she was his mate, and once a dragon choses their mate, that's their mate forever and they'll do anything to protect them.

"Oh, fine" Lucy pouted like a little child, she hopped down off the two foot high ledge and stumbled a bit, only to have Natsu catch her before she managed to plummet into the rock-hard cement.

"See what I mean, Luce" She just nodded in response to his statement. The two kept walking until they reached the guild.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Ready as I'll ever be" She replied starting to walk toward the building, but not before he caught her in a surprise kiss, earning a moan from the blonde girl. He pulled away quickly, so that nobody would see the two and find out they were dating, even though it really didn't matter anymore since they'd be leaving particularly soon.

Instead of going through the front door, the two decided to enter through the backdoor to try and stay under the radar. They silently tiptoed up the stairs to the masters' office and entered the room, to find the short old man doing some paperwork miserably.

"Natsu, Lucy; what brings you here today?" He inquired, sitting himself up a bit straighter in his chair and beckoning the dyad.

"Gramps, we're leaving the guild for a short while" Natsu spoke solemnly; he swiftly squeezed Lucy's hand while saying so, gesturing that everything would be okay.

"Why is this?" Natsu opened his mouth to reply to the elder man, but the blonde celestial mage turned to him as if she was saying _it's my turn to talk_

"I'm pregnant, with Natsu's child. We're leaving so we won't have to deal with things like the _Daily Sorcerer_ and gossip, we'll start a family, and we promise to come back within 10 years or so" Lucy told the man, barely breathing in-between the words.

"Natsu! Are you telling me that you knocked Lucy up! I thought I taught you rugrats better" Makarov sighed.

"No, no! Not at all!" Lucy assured the older man "We've been dating for over two years now, I assure you this wasn't just him being stupid!"

"Okay, I'll let you two go, on one condition"

"And that is?"

"You promise to stay safe and remember, once a member of Fairy Tail, always a member of Fairy Tail" He sniffled; it felt as if he was losing his son, because he was. All the people in Fairy Tail were his children and when they were hurt so was he.

"And Natsu, if you don't treat Lucy right, I'll send Erza and Mira after you"

Natsu shivered. "Got it gramps!" He smirked, hoisting the blonde up by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek loudly.

"Natsu" the senile man growled, " That isn't how you treat a lady" The salmon-haired man just sighed, placing her down on the ground and, for the second time that day, surprising her with a kiss.

"Teenagers and their raging hormones, I'm going to have a bunch of tyke's running around the guild if this is how things are going now. Dear Mavis"


	3. We're Back

_**a/n: You'll notice that I didn't include Lucy's pregnancy or the kids growing up or anything like that. And it's not because I'm being lazy, but rather because I'm going to use them as interludes to take a break from the actual plot. Also, Natsu's OOC-ness will be over next chapter. I honestly don't see him as super OOC because he's a dad now and I see baby daddy Natsu as a good dad who can stop his kids from fighting, a loving husband, and just an overall good dad.**_

**Pretend this is a line break**

Their day started off like any other day. They would wake up, they would go wake up the kids, make breakfast; it was like any other family's routine.

"MOM! IGGY IS CALLING IT SEER-UP AGAIN!" A strawberry-blonde girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

"IT'S NOT SURR-UP, IT'S SEER-UP!" A strawberry-blonde _boy_ yelled back, slamming his fists onto the table causing all the silverware to jolt up.

"That's enough you two!" Natsu growled, setting both the kids back into shape. The man had let his hair grow out; he looked a lot like Gildarts now actually. He wore clothing similar to what he used to wear, a pair of baggy pants that ended mid-calf and a royal-purple long coat that had one long sleeve. "Your mother is finishing up packing and taking care of your younger sister, so if you could either help her or help me that'd be great," The twins sent each other stares of hatred.

"We'll settle this later," Layla spoke to her brother, smacking him on the back. _Hard._

"Come on kids, let's go! If we don't hurry up we're going to miss our train!" Lucy called out, carrying a little blonde baby girl in her arms, as well as a duffle bag that contained her and Natsu's things. She wore a yellow-green dress that went down to a little above her knee and a golden belt with it where she kept her keys in a small key purse. She also donned a pair of black ballet flats and her wedding ring, which was a mood ring that you could buy at any old convenient store. Natsu told her that he'd get her an actual ring with a stone but Lucy absolutely loved the ring that she had and that was that.

The pink-haired man walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, grabbing the large bag from out of her hand and ruffling the small baby's hair. Roxanne let out a giggle and smiled widely. She had gotten all of her mother's traits except for that mischievous and somehow charming grin from her dad.

The twins grabbed their bags and dragged themselves out of the house door, jumping into the back of the car. Natsu and Lucy followed, as well as the baby, who the couple was holding the hands of as she waddled out.

Lucy obviously drove due to Natsu's motion sickness, which didn't go away as he got older. It took about two hours to get to the train station, since living in the middle of nowhere had its perks and its flaws.

"We're finally gonna go on a train!" Igneel exclaimed as he jumped up and down. Layla stood beside him grinning widely at the giant vehicle that they would be riding on soon enough.

"Come on kids, let's go before your father changes his mind and makes us all _walk_ to Magnolia." Lucy spoke, picking the baby back up as well as Layla and Igneel's small suitcases. Soon enough the train had started up and they were going.

"Natsu…? Natsu Dragneel?" A white haired male asked. He looked familiar, _too familiar. _

"Dad! Some strange man is talking to you!" Igneel exclaimed, knocking on his father's head with a pencil, causing the elder man to make some odd gurgling noises.

"Hi Lyon, sorry about him, you know how he gets with transportation" Lucy spoke with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"So, are you guys finally going back to Fairy Tail? I know that Gray misses you guys a lot; I had to listen to him whine over the phone for countless nights while he talked about how it was so different without you two around." Lyon spoke with a tad bit of sadness in his voice. "So tell me, why did you two leave?" He asked politely, trying his hardest not to be rude. The twins sat in their seats in disbelief as their mouths hung open.

"Well, if you look to your right you'll see two nine year old kids who happen to be mine and Natsu's, and if you look down you'll see a three year old who's exactly the same."

Lyon smirked, "I see you and Natsu have been keeping yourselves busy then," He winked after that comment. Lucy was about as red as a fire truck. "I must say it was good talking to you Lucy, the guild will be happy when you get back" The man spoke as he shot over a kind smile and walked off.

"Mom, dad. You never told us you were in the Fairy Tail guild!" Layla whisper shouted.

"Are you even our real parents, can we trust you anymore?" Igneel said with a huff.

"Look, kids, your father and I were in the Fairy Tail guild before you came along. We decided to move away for w while so that we wouldn't have to deal with things like gossip and magazine articles and things like that. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but it just never came up in conversation," The blonde celestial mage said kindly. She knew her kids were overly obsessed with the guild and that she should have told them about it, but like she had said before, it just never came up in conversation.

"We'll be arriving in Magnolia in about 15 minutes" A woman on the loudspeaker spoke very clearly. Lucy started gathering the family's belongings as well as waking up Natsu so that he wouldn't end up riding the train twice. Once the train stopped the family started filing out with the rest of the people there. Natsu had the duffle bag while the twins had a suitcase of their own.

Natsu had taken the courtesy of arranging for them to stay in a hotel until they could find a home to buy that would fit them all, and possibly another child if it came to that.

**Let's just pretend that this is a line break**

"Alright kids, look, we have these cloaks on for a reason. Even though we're going in through the back door we still have to be careful, alright." The elder blonde spoke, walking toward the back of the guild as the other four followed behind her, Natsu carrying the baby.

The group snuck in through the back door and snaked their way through the guild and into Master Makarov's office.

"Sorry to ask, but who are you people?" The tiny old man asked. Natsu and Lucy both took off the hoods of the cloak, revealing their faces to the master. Tears welled up in the older mans' eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. They had come back. Two of his children had finally come back to him. As tears streamed down his face he hugged the two, who were both very glad to be back in the guild.

"Now, Natsu, Lucy. Introduce me to your child," Makarov requested.

"Well master, these two are Igneel and Layla," Lucy spoke with a smile on her face, pointing to her two oldest children.

"Two came out!" The tiny man exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yup! It was a two for one deal!" Igneel shouted, his hood falling off as he spoke.

"And here is our most recent one, Roxanne, she's precious isn't she" Natsu said, lightly tossing the little girl up and down in the air. Makarov stood there with a pleased look on his face; his little brats sure had grown up a lot. Whether they were gone for nine months or nine years, they grew up a lot and it impressed him.

"Are you two ready to reunite with the rest of the guild?" Makarov asked them; they both immediately smiled and he knew what it meant.

"Wait! Master, I'd really like to have my guild mark back" Lucy said, the old man smiled as he grabbed the stamp from off of his desk.

"Alright I'll put yours on your hand again, Lucy" A shimmering sound was heard as the stamp was done.

"I'll put yours on your shoulder again, Natsu," Again, another shimmering noise.

"And do you two wanna join the guild as well?" Makarov asked the two. The twins' eyes lit up.

"Could I have mine on the back of my neck," Igneel shouted.

"And mine on my right shoulder blade" Layla spoke right after. Makarov inwardly smiled. In all honesty, he missed having the little kids around the guild and he was glad that they were all back. Layla and Igneel's guild marks were both and apricot-like color.

"Okay, now are you two ready to reunite with the rest of the guild," He asked for a second time.

The couple smiled and nodded in sync, Natsu leaning over to quickly kiss Lucy, leaving a smile on her face that was unforgettable.


	4. Authors Note, sorry

Hello, yeah, it's me after what, like 7 months. Ha. Whoops. You probably thought I'd abandoned this story, but I haven't, believe it or not. I just, don't really know where the plot was going or was supposed to go. My writing has improved significantly since I last updated this. So I'd like to apologize. A lot has happened and I really am sorry. I'm struggling with thinking of a plot, but I'm also struggling both physically and mentally. So, please, stay with me. Also, if any of you have plot suggestions, please _please __**please **_PM me them or leave them in the review section. I need all the help I can get. If you don't suggest things, you'll probably just have an entire story of filler chapters, and that'd be excruciatingly long and boring.

(also, I'm contemplating on redoing the chapters in this, because _ohmygoodness _it moved way too fast)


End file.
